poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sad Reunion
(The bus stops) (Woman speaks Thai) Simon: I need to pee! Thomas: Can you hold it? Simon: No. Piglet: You have to hold it as long as we are done. (Woman speaks Thai) (Simon gets out of the bus) Thomas: Simon! What are you doing? (Simon runs to the spot where he pees and Thomas, Sherman, Piglet and Togepi run after him and stop) Woman: Boys! Get back on the bus right now! Thomas: Hurry up! They're gonna leave us here! What are you doing? (Behind the heroes, Lucas and the other heroes appear to find his dad and their friends) Tigger: Long ears? Pooh: Eeyore? Ash: Misty? Brock? Danny: We have to find them in other place! (Meanwhile) Henry: No luck. Man: Sorry. (Henry gets in the truck) Henry: Sorry. And thanks for waiting. Driver: Okay. We go now. (The driver tries to start the truck) (Henry turns to look at the same red ball when he gave it to the boys) (Meanwhile) (Lucas and the heroes search for the heroes and his dad) (Meanwhile) (Piglet, Togepi and the two boys run back to the bus) Thomas: Coming! We're coming! Woman: We have to go now! (Meanwhile) (The heroes stand in the same way where they appear to look for Lucas's dad and their friends) Tigger: Where could they be? Ash: They were there, and now there is no sign of them! Lucas: Dad! (Meanwhile) (Four heroes and two boys hear the voice from Lucas) Simon: It's Lucas. And Pooh and friends. Piglet: Really? Where? Simon: They are here. Thomas: Lucas! Simon: Lucas! Thomas: Lucas! Simon: Lucas! Piglet: Pooh! Tigger! Ash! Pikachu! Stitch! Perdita! Brer Rabbit! Boo Boo: Yogi! Danny! Princess Paw! Jiminy! Mushu! Sherman: Mr. Peabody! Hunter! Colleen! Blitz! Exile! Thomas: Lucas! Simon: Lucas! (Lucas turns to his brothers) Thomas: Lucas! Simon: Lucas! Pooh: It's Piglet, Simon, Thomas, Sherman and Togepi! Thomas: Lucas! Simon: Lucas! Lucas: Simon! Thomas! (Lucas and the heroes run to the boys and the other four heroes) (The boys and the heroes get out of the bus) Thomas: Lucas! Lucas! Simon: Lucas! (The kids turn to watch their reunions) Lucas: Thomas! Simon! Thomas: Lucas! Lucas! Lucas! Lucas! Lucas! (Lucas hugs Thomas) Simon: Lucas! Lucas! Lucas! Lucas! Lucas: (hugging Simon) Simon! Pooh: (hugging Piglet) Oh, Piglet. I am glad you are alive! Sherman: Mr. Peabody! Thank goodness, you're okay! (Sherman hugs Mr. Peabody) Mr. Peabody: Oh, Sherman. I was so worried. Ash: Togepi, is that you? (hugging Togepi) Oh, Togepi, it is you! Boo Boo: Yogi! I am so glad you're all right. Yogi: (hugging Boo Boo) We searched everywhere, Boo Boo. Princess Paw: Boo Boo! Boo Boo: (hugging Princess Paw) Princess Paw, my darling! Sherman: Brer Rabbit, Stitch, Danny, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile and (in Pinocchio's voice) Jiminy! Gee, I'm glad to see ya. Lucas: Searched everywhere... (They're hugging each other) Lucas: (sobs) Simon. Thomas. Are you okay? (Lucas looks at the other heroes and his dad approaching) Henry: Lucas! Lucas: Dad! Dad...Dad. Dad? (Lucas runs to his dad) Misty: Brock, look! Ash, Pooh and friends are alive! Ash: (running to the other heroes) Brock! Misty! Tigger: Long ears? Long ears! (Shag hugs Hunter) Hunter: I am glad to see you too. (Misty hugs Ash) Misty: Oh, Ash! We were worried! Cindy: (hugging Yogi) Yogi! I knew you're okay! I knew it! Yogi: I knew you are all right too. Pongo: Oh, Perdy. I thought I would never seen you again. Perdita: Oh, Pongo. I thought I'd lost you. Elliot: Tigger: (smiles in joy) Oh, Elliot! We're so glad to see you! Henry: Lucas! Lucas! Lucas: (running) Dad! Henry: (running) Lucas! Lucas: Dad! (They hug each other) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes